Dreams
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: just a story i dreamed up one night enjoy pitch and oc
1. Chapter 1

the dream

It's dark and glommy as she walked down the hall of this weird house full of seceret passges and rooms. How did she get there The day started normal enoff . She got up got dressed, did her chores and took care of all her pets. She didn't do anything different when she went to bed ...So how did she get here?,Was this all just a dream? Oh your probbly woundering who this gril is lets start with a name. Her name is Jennifer, Jen for short. She is 5'2 with blue eyes and meddain lenght curly brown hair with gold high lights. Jen is just a ordeary gril so how did she end up were she is , welp let find out shall we.  
" This must be a dream." Jen said as she walked on tring to find some sort of light. Fianly she got to an open room well more like a graet hall. It had a high cealling it loked like it was lovely at one time but like everything else it was run down dusty and old and so dark. She came up on a flight of stares. She climbed and exsplorded just about every floor. All the same Each room was dark and dusty nothing interresting. So she moved on and on the next to last floor she found all the doors were locked so she moved on. At the last floor it wasn't as big as the others and had only one one door at the very end of the hall. When she entered the room look like a master bed room and it didn't look quite as old and dusty as the rest of the place. She exsplored the room. It was black , the walls , the floor was black and white tiles and the bed was huge!  
It had black silk sheets with black pillows and a black compherter. " Boy, some one realy likes black." As she walked up to the bed she notced it. A black door, when she opened it and saw more stares. Jen slowly made her way up them. At the top she walked through another door.  
That led to a garden. But like every thing else it was dead. So she started back down she got half way there when she saw a man standing the man was staring strate at her. as she came closer he bowld and said" Good evening and welcome to my home-"  
BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP. Jen woke up with a start! ( what a weird dream ) She though. She got up got dressed and did her day to day things and by the end of the day she was ready for a good night sleep. And once her head hit the pillow.  
When Jennnifer opened her eyes she found herself in a large plush bed in a rather large room. Very thing a black and purpple. When see got out of the bed she found her self in a black night dress. Looking around more she found a black bathrobe. whitch she put on before going out the room. As she woundered around she noticed she was in the same place she was the night before but, it looked new as if someone had cleaned and repainted it. It was beutiuful. Black sparkling stone on the walls and cealings.  
and for the floor was polished marble. It was plane ,dark and beutiful. As she walked she found her self at the sceond to last floor this time the doors were unlocked and opened. She got as far as the middle when something nocked her down, but when she looked up there wasnothing there.  
But as she tried to get up she was pushed down! this time something was standing over her. It looked like some kind on ghost! It was big and dark with claws, fanges and slobber dripping from its mouth. As it loomed over her ready to strike. A black bler jumped in front of her " No! do not tuch her!"  
And pushed the creture back into one of the rooms shuting and locking the door. As Jen got to her feet she looked at the blur. It was the man she meet the other day...or night she really wasn't shore anymore. He was tall with pale bule skin and slick back black hair and was dressed in all black.  
" Who are you?" She asked. He bowled agen I my dear gril is Pitch, Pitch Black. And for your nxet question wich I beleve is where are you my home. Hope you like the room...He stoped and looked at her And your cloaths.  
" Ok, so how did i get here?" " I let you in." What?" " Your body is still asleep in your room at your little home. But it seems your spirit is quite the wounder." He said with a chuccle. Jen just stared at him. He rolled his eyes " Your wats called a dream walker." "..." " Your spirit can walk out of your body and go were ever you want. Even interact with other spirits,(sly smile) Like my self."  
" And Mr. Pitch just what kind of spirit are you?" "I my dear am THE BOOGE MAN!" He said with a dark and evil smile. Jen just looked at him then said" Ya know that tittle is kinda... well lame. espeecily if your talking to another adult." he look abite shocked then smiled " Well i do have another name." "Oh" " The night mare king!" " Now thats better."  
He chuckled " So would you like a tour?" She nodded and they walked off " Oh, there is one thing untill I tell the other nightmares not to atack you,you can't come up the these levals with out me. " " Ok." So on they went Pitch took her through his hole home telling were to and were not to go and finaly they ended up in the garden. It was gorgus and alive with many plants and animals. He sat by the pound and she followed when she looked into it. It was crysatl clear and had many koi fish swimming in it.  
" Hey Pitch I whanted to ask you this" " Yes." BEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEEP.


	2. Chapter 2

Beepbeepbeepbeep- the alarm was sighlaced byJen's fist she growned as she slowly go out of bed. She got dressed and had brekfast. Then took care of her pets cleanded the kitty litter, took the dog for awalk,feed the fish and gave the brid some fresh water.  
Then she turned on her computer to check her e-mail. But her dream last night buged her thinking if it was just a dream or not she couldn't deside so she grabed her cell and called her best frien and sister. " Hello?" "Hey sis it's me Jen waz up?" " Oh hey, not much. Your caling pretty early is everything ok?'' " Well for the past few nights i've had these dreams." And Jen told her sister everything from a-z . " I'm just not shore what to think I mean is it real or is it just some silly dream i should for get about." " I don't konw ...Try looking up dreamwalkers on the net and I'll check with some friends and see what I can find k." " Yah that sounds graet sis thanks." " Any time and if you have anymore dreams like that tell me I'm intersed to know more on what happens." " Ok sis if I remember them I'll tell you." " I got to go now sis talk to ya later." "K by sis." " by" After hanging up Jen went start to her pc and started her serch.  
It was not long till she found what she was looking for. She read " So he was right ...I was with the 'Boggieman last night, but why would he let me in his home...(sigh) I wish I got to ask him before I woke up." She spent the rest of her day out shopping. She had luch at her faveorit all you can eat resteruant. When she returned home she had dinner feed her pets and watched a movie. Then went up to take a shower. whale she undressed she had the strange feeling of being watched but shook it off.  
Form a dark corner of her room stood a shadowy figure all that could be seen was two golden orbs. When she looked in it's drection the figure sunk back into the darkness. Pitch passed back and forth tring to figure out why he was doing what he was doing. He had seen Jen a few times before boath in the dream world and in the real world.( But why had I hopened me home to her? Change my decore for hre, not that I don't like it but still...But why had I just done what I had done sping on her like that?) All these thoughts raced his mind never in centeries had he done or felt like this. and over a human, well a uneake human with a graet gift but a human non the less.  
He sat down and tried to put it all together he was a very smart man he'll figuer it out sooner or later. For now he'll wait till she comes back, maybe if he talks to her more he may find the answer.  
Nigth rolled around and Jen was soon in bed fast asleep only to awake in the same room she was in the last night but this time a lovly dark bule silk drees awaited her. After she was dressed she walked off only to find no one around so she walked around alittle more untill she came to the garden still alive and beutiful. Then she noticed the veiw were the garden was at the top of pitch's house or catsle now that she saw how high up she really was. She could see the land beyound it was cold and dark looking with black and gray shadow creatures romeiming around.  
She suddenly felt vonrabel and scared so she desided to head back in. Ocne inside she felt a little better and let her thoughts wander and were they ended up made her blush. She thought about Pitch, his bluesh-gray skin how tall he was what he looked like under that robe he ware.  
Jen stoped and shook her head " I must stop thinking like that!" she orded her self. " Thinking like what?" asked a cool sly voice from behind her. Her blush deeped. "Oh... Nothing." " Really?" " Yes ." Pitch shugged "Ok then. How about something to eat?" She haddn't noticed it but now that he metchond it she was huggry. "Yes thank you." Pitch took her arm and walked her to the dinning room or hall cause it was so big. Pitch somoned some of his nightmares to serve them. Whale they ate Jen couldn't help but glance at Pitch from time to time and her preavus thoughts came back to her making her blush. This did not go unoticed by the nightmare king he smiled. Jen was deep in thought till a cool hand on her forehead shook her out of it. "w,what are you doing?" " Your face is all red, I'm seeing if you have a feavor." But unbeknowst to her he had read her mind and wanted to see what her reaticon would be if he did that. Glad to say he was very pleased when she blushed even more.  
( So she likes me,...I wounder if I to have feelings for her.) He thought, the rest of the time was spent just talking but everytime jen asked why he let her in his home he'd just change the subject. he still does't knoe the answer himself. But the question that he kinda freaked about is when she asked about out side his home. "YOU MUST NEVER GO OUT THERE! I FORBID YOU FROM LEAVEING MY HOME!" ( Our home now.) He thought. ( what I'm I thinking!) He took a deep breth and appalozed for the out brust then exspalned that there are so many dangers out side. And that all though he is the nightmare king they may not obay him when a fresh soul is right for the taking.  
All to soon was it time for her to wake and she had to leave him. But that didn't mean he had to leave her and maybe now she bleved in him enoff that she could see him. A dark spirit could only hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

Afew more days past and the more time Jen spent with Pitch in the dream relm the more she beleved in him.  
And the more feelings they had tord each other butneater would tell the other .Untill finaly one day she was able to see him. It started out as any other day she did what she did then at the end of the day she took a shower.  
But when she came out sitting on her bed was none other that the nightmare king himself. " what are you doing here?" He looked up whale petting her cat." I'm petting your cat thatas what i'm doing." " Smartass." He smiled " By the way love the toga." She looked down only to realase she was in nothing but a towl."EEp, I'll be right back!" SHe grabed some cloaths and ran back into the bathroom. Whale she got dressed Pitch looked around. It was nothing fancey a one bedroon appartment with a living room ,kitchen and two bathrooms. Just right for her. But not to Pitch's likings really then he noticed some boks on the endtable next to the bed. He picked up one and it was about him and the others about dreams. ( Loks like soneones doing alittle homwork.) He thought.  
Soon Jen came out wareing a pink and black tee with jeens. She sat next to Pitch and slipped on her shoses. " So what brings you here?" Pitch shrugged '' Oh, nothing realy I just thought that now that you can see me we could hang out, or something." " Oh ok well what do you want to do?" He thought about it. It was late so not very many peoppel were out. " Would you like to go for a walk?" "Shore I'd love to."  
So off they whent. They walked for almost two hours just talking and enjoying each other. As they walked through the park they found a nice spot to sit and rest a bit. Pitch couldn't stop the thoughts raceing his mind. ( Oh how the moon light makes her look so lovely) he contued to stare at her. " Uhm, Pitch is everything ok?,why are you stareing at me like that?" He said nothing but leand in closer, and closer till his lips met hers.  
Needless to say she was shocked. She didn't respond and Pitch took that as a sighn of rejcetion so he pulled away. " I'm so sorry! I-" He never got to finsh cause Jen Had quikly presed there lips back together. They pulled apart when the need for air got to graet. And they sat there looking at each outher Pitch with a smile and Jen with a blush.  
" So does that mean you feel the same way i do?" Pitch asked. Jen was at a loss for words so she only nodded. But then a thought came to her. " Pitch is this even posibble?, I mean i'm human and your a spirit." he smiled " We'll make it work some how. And he kissed her on the cheack and cudled up closer to her.  
For the next month or so things whent pretty smothly Pith in the day spent it with Jen And at night Jen spent it with pitch in his home manily the garden were they talked for hours on end.  
Everything was going grate,untill one day before Pitch went off to Jen's place he had some unexspected visiters. The Guardains " Hello anyone home?" caled tooth. "Yes now go away!" "Com'on mate we just want to check on you." said Bunny. " Yah, you haven't done anything in a long whale we thought you might be dead or something." said Jack frost. " Well I'm fine now leave." " Why,Wow you really fixed this place up nice." Jack said taking a good look around.  
" Why is it so nice? Last time I was here-" " Leave because I said so! And it's nice in here cause I like nice things!" pitch cut him off tring to push them all out of his home. But to no avale they did not move only asked more questions. Pitch kept telling them to go and they kept waundering off to look around. Pitch looked at the clock on the wall " I'm late!" he whispered but curse his luck Bunny heard it. " Late for what mate?" He asked getting the others atttion. " Nothing now please go!" " Why you got a date or something?'' To that Pitch looked away. and said " Leave now!" " OH, no way you do have a date!" Jack yelled out and everyone gathered around the nightmare king bombarding him with questions of who is it? Do they know her or is it a he. Pitch had ,had enoghf and yelled out " YES I HAVE A DATE, NO IT'S A SHE FOR AFEW MONTHS NOW AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU I'M ALMOST AN HOUR LATE NOW WILL YOU KINDLY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
And with that they were gone but he knew not for good. Pitch quickly made his way to Jens house. " Hey you what kept you?" " Sorry i had some un welcomed geusts that wouldn't leave." " Sounds like om hell of a time." " Yes it was." " So what would you like to do ." Pitch realy didn't feel like going out anywhere so they setled for ordering in and a good movie.  
Afew weeks had past and Pitch's faveort halloday was coming up Halloween oh how he loved it and he was thilled to find out it was Jen's fave too. He had some thing specel planed for that night. A hug maksquraid ball just for her. But one set back, he needed gests. So he made out some invits and since she had asked about them and if she could ever meet them he invited the guardains. as much as he didn't want they in his home it was for her. the hole night is for her. besides he wanted witnesses there when he. Pitch pulled out a smale box and opened it. In side was a beutifule black and white dimond ring. Yep the nightmare king was going to have a queen. If all whent well that is .  



	4. Chapter 4

It was just a few days from Halloween and Pitch was doing everything in his power to make every thing perfect for his bride to be . Well if she says yes.  
Jen had just got done talking with her sister telling about Pitch . At frist her sister thought she was going nuts but after Pitch made an apperice that she just couldn't help but beleve in him.  
Ater that she became good friends with Pitch he even secretly invited her. Since the sisters hadn't seen each other in quite a long time. Anyway jen had to go and pick up peace for her costume.  
She was going to be her own cats charater. As the day went on she desided to do some fun shopping and spent the hole day out. Jen had lost track of time and soon it was dark. She raced to get home.  
Mean whale Pitch was watching her from the shadows as he ofter did just to make shore she was safe. He watched as she reclacely ran acrose a buys street. And his hart stoped.  
As Jen raced across the street something from on of her bags fell and she stop to pick it up not thinking. When she was blinded by two bright lights then she hard a screeching sound. Then all whent black.  
It all happened so fast but for Pitch it was all to slow. As he raced out of the shadows and ran despertly to her. But he was to late, the car hit her and she was sent fling into the air then landed on the curve braking her neck.  
Pitch nealded down by her side cring. A crowd gatherd and try as he might he couldn't keep the peopple way from her. All that happened when he tried was them walking right through him. So he stad by her side as the peramedics tried to revive her but failed. He taviled to the hospital were she was placed in the morg.  
He was hart broken everything was going so good for him he finaly got what he wanted, then it was riped out from under him. He looked up at the moon hate, ager and sadness in his eyes and voice as he yell out to the man in the moon. " YOU! WHY?!..WHY CAN I NOT BE HAPPY! WHY MUST YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!...why?.." He fell to his knees and sobbed. A singal moon beam feel apoun him and he looked up. when th beam moved to the hospital Pitch got up and race in he ran back to jen's body that was now glowing in the moon light.  
As Jen was changed. Her brown hair became a tint redder and her eyes bluer. Pitch knew what was happing but could not beleive his eyes the man in the moon was giving him his love back. She was no longer a human but now an imortal spirit. Not just any spirit but a dream spirit. She sat up and looked around she looked up into the moon light. " Yes.'' was all she said than the light was gone.  
" Jen?" Pitch asked and took a step forward. " Yes Pitch?" " What did he say?" " He asked me if I truly loved you and I said yes." Pitch smiled and huged her tightly. " What happened?" " You were gone hit by a car love but the man in the moon brought you back to me." he heard foots steps comeing and picked her up taking away in the shadows back to his, no the're house now.  
Tow days later found Pitch once agen putting the finshing touches for the maskquraid. And jen still had no clue what he was up to. And he had two big surpises for her. That night when Jen couldn't find Pitch she whent to her room thinking for some reasion he was there. But when she got there she found a beutiful ball gown laing on her bed. It was long and sleevless, black with white trim. A pare of black heels, black gloves and to top it off a black and white cat mask. Next to it all was a note that said * Put it on then come to the garden.* She shrugged and got dressed she even put her hair up.  
Then made her way to the garden. When she got there she froze it was gorgus! Lights everywhere, fall flowers all in bloom, everything had a fall and Halloween feel to it but was more beutiful than creepy. There were peopple there she didn't know. As she looked around fot Pitch she felt two cool arms wrap around her waist. " Hello love, do you like it?" " Yes I love it all!" Pitch walked her into the crowd and interduced her to everyone. The guardians had many questions for her but she was happy to answer them. After awhale pitch told them to leave her alone and they whent ther ways. but Tooth staied behind to chatt more with her.  
It was just about 11 when Pitch got the crowds attechen and called Jen up next to him. He got down on one knee and a beam of bright moon light surounded them everyone was surprised even more so to hear his next words. " Jen will you marry me?" And he took out the box and opened it to reveal a white gold black and whote dimond ring. " yes...yes...YES!" with that he placed the ring on her fingure she kissed him "Oh, I have one more surpise for you." He beckond for someome to step forward. It was Jen's sister they ran to each other and huged. Jen ran back up to Pitch a gave him the deepest most pasionet kiss she could. then ran off to show the grils her new ring. Mean whale North,Bunny,Sandy and Jack came up to him. North slaped him on the back rather hard. " Nice going Mate." " Yah she is beutiful." and Sandy used his sand to ask how they met. Feeling in such a good mood he told them everything. " So what kind of spirit is she ?" asked North. " She's a dream spirit, I like to call her my little Dreamwalker." Sandy had to ask " Oh she can do alittle of what we boath can do and she can telaport to any place she wants. Still not shore of what else it's only been two days."  
The evning ware no and the guests started to leave last ones to go were Jen's sister and the guardains promising to visit agen and asked to be invited to the wedding. To whitch Pitch said no but Jen said yes. " We'll talk about it later dear." But what was ther to talk about if his little dreamwalker wanted them to come then they will.  
By the next halloween Pitch and Dream( As after the party everyone started calling Dreamwalker) were married. And Pitch was forever grateful to the man in the moon, but he never showed it still making night mares and all. But he and Dream live happly ever after...Well till that time when Dream was kidnaped but thats anouther story by Every one

the end

an: I may do a second story to this if peopple like this one thank you for reading.  



End file.
